


The Official Tau'ri Guide to Beaconite Vocabulary

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: I don't think that means what you think it means [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Gen, Glossary for I Don't Think That Means What You Think It Means, M/M, Notfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: I hauled out all the Beaconite words I've used and listed them here along with their descriptions. This will be updated every time I post a new one because I'm nice like that.Thank DTKokoro who asked for this.





	The Official Tau'ri Guide to Beaconite Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DTKokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTKokoro/gifts).



> This is not a fic! It's a glossary of alien terms in case you forget one and can't find it in the story for explanation.
> 
> Side note, it occurs to me that I accidentally made a very complex alien culture from a joke on tumblr. Stranger things have happened, I'm sure, but still.

**Amerose:** A flower on Beacon

 **Blockers** : A chemical “deodorant” that prevents the emission of micret when applied heavily. Not comfortable for such a scent-based people, similar to blindfolding themselves. It’s considered rude to use blockers outside of specific legal and social situations.

 **Clavis:** The Ancient word for the DHD (really)

**Comus:** _(Has yet to be explained in the series, so hold on to your butts)_

**Consutus** : Ancient device which repairs skin and small skin tears

 **Denning** : Calessi become very touchy about other calessi near their mates when birth is imminent. They may attack strangers and even become short-tempered with friends or family. This is considered normal protective behavior in Beaconite society

 **Duca (ducenti)** : Beaconites differentiate between mates, who marry for normal affection or business or other reasons, and ducenti, who share a unique biological connection based on scent. Ducenti are uncommon but not rare, roughly on order of red hair among the Tau’ri. Mates might separate or take casual gramoret partners. Ducenti are irrevocably biologically linked for life; they can find each other over long distances and are unable to lie to each other. It’s unknown if this was Grandmother’s intent or a side-effect, but ducenti hold a special spiritual place in society on Beacon

 **Ghurents** : Semi-intelligent currents of energy which run through an Ancient city

 **Gramoret** : A period of heightened arousal and fertility for tenassi. They produce an incredibly enticing scent which can overcome calessi and drive them into a sexual frenzy (unless they’ve met their duca, after which they have much more control). Because the effect is so hard to resist, there are strict rules on separating the usions at times like this and a lot of social pressure to be responsible. A caless who “accidentally” wanders close enough to a tenass’ gramoret chamber to become affected is potentially treated as a rapist, as is a tenass who “miscounts” and visits a caless they favor in early gramoret. Any nearby lossalon will rush to separate an accidentally affected couple while other usions will force themselves to leave the area before being overwhelmed

 **Grandmother** : The Ancient scientist who gathered a group of Wraith survivors, moved them to Beacon, and bioengineered them to give them protection against the Wraith. She was tried by her people and exiled for this

 **Macalloon** : an amphibian on Beacon that stores huge amounts algae in a special internal pouch for food during hibernation

 **Mating Moon** : A moon cycle following the Time of Choice where mates live apart while the caless/male/chosen partner proves they can take care of their mate apart from the village or family

 **Micret** : Tenassi pheromones; usually only affect Beaconites strongly during periods of stress, but can be a factor in daily life as well. It influences people to be wary or nervous around calessi and to take care of or indulge tenassi. Lossalon can produce a specialized kind of micret which can temporarily offset or neutralize other types of micret

 **Ossiter** : Ancient device which repairs bones

 **Psulation:** When the event horizon opens and the forvental crest sparls over the chilosure; what the magnetosplier filters (Did you really think I was going to translate ALL the technobabble?)

 **Revoicell:** Manual maintenance feature of the Stargate; clears the progent filter among other things

 **Runarol:** Puberty on Beacon. It’s relatively mild for lossalon but both calessi and tenassi can have extremely difficult times learning to control their suddenly potent micret. Runarol peaks during the first intense moon cycle, after which it’s generally downhill as far as stress.

 **Sculta** : A calessi part that inflates during sex

 **Scultari** : Beaconite term for someone who thinks with their sculta; basically, a dickhead

 **Siventis** : Ancient term referring to a semi-intelligent power grid built into their larger cities and ships

 **Soulform** : a Beaconite’s animal-like shape. Soulforms are generally hereditary but it’s not uncommon for different animals to appear in a bloodline. Beaconites place a lot of importance on their soulform and regard it as a sacred gift from Grandmother

 **Straill:** A reed which Beaconites which Beaconites are mildly allergic to; it causes a burning rash that lasts for days instead of healing quickly. Because of this moderate infractions used to be punishable by beating with straill, followed by a period of service to the offended party until the marks fade. It’s not a common punishment anymore, though it’s happened

 **Sun and Moon talk** : The “birds and the bees” on Beacon; basically, the sex talk

 **Teaching Tale** : Long songs taught to young on Beacon that improve memory and teach basic knowledge

 **Time of Choice** : Free will and autonomy are core values for Beaconites. Because pheromones have such a powerful effect, however, every mating is followed by a three month period (one Beacon moon-cycle) in which the couple is separated past potential scent range. The partner who is at risk of becoming pregnant may use this time to choose whether or not to continue the pregnancy in absolute secrecy; if they don’t wish to carry a child a Healer gives them a traditional drink. At the end of the Time of Choice, if the tenass/female partner wants to pursue the mating they and their parent/guardian/chosen representative travel to where the other partner is for a private mating ceremony where that partner may also choose whether to pursue a union. If neither party is likely to become pregnant/get the other pregnant (not as common on Beacon but also not stigmatized) the couple comes to agreement as to who does which half of the rituals around matings

 **Tremors** : biological signs that signal a tenass is nearing the point when they must shift to give birth

 **(The) Urge** : The strong instinct that pushes a tenassi to assume their Soulform for the remainder of their pregnancy. Even female tenassi experience the Urge, though they do so later.

 **Usion** : the secondary gender of Beaconites. Lossalon are distinguishable from shortly after birth as they only experience the partial lossal change, but calessi and tenassi differentiate around puberty. Because there are powerful pheromones during certain points of life, Beaconites have a city with different general gates for each usion and the ability to travel from outside the gates to certain locations within without risking encountering another usion during a sensitive time

 **Lossal (lossalon)** : Most common usion; blended soulform closer to what Tau’ri would call “werewolves” or “werecreatures”; very strong and tough; drastically reduced sensitivity to micret and other pheromones; can drain pain via touch; not very fertile (rarely have more than one or two children when in a dual-lossal relationship) but can change usions when there are no calessi or tenassi around for an extended period of time

 **Caless (calessi)** : Second most common usion; giant soulform meant for combat; possess a sculta (see below) on their genitals; can change non-Beaconites through a bite (which works most of the time but isn’t 100% safe)

 **Tenass (tenassi)** : Least common usion; soulform resembles an animal; incredibly fast; highly fertile during gramoret; tenassi of all kinds give birth to live children (even avian tenassi); produce the most potent micret of any usion

 **Wreton** : The tenassi genital structure

 


End file.
